1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for automatic-drive traveling of a vehicle in techniques relating to intelligent transport systems (ITS) and, more particularly, to a technique for registering an automatic traveling route for a vehicle by using a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques have been realized which relate to intelligent transport systems (ITS) in which automatic toll payment and collection operations (in an automatic toll collection system) are performed by transmitting and receiving data between a vehicle and apparatuses installed on roads by mobile communication system. Studies of other techniques relating to ITS, i.e., techniques for support to careful driving, optimization of traffic control, etc. have also been advanced. In particular, studies of a kind of automatic guidance system relating to automatic traveling are being advanced by experiments based on traveling of actual vehicles. In the automatic guidance system, a driver does not perform driving operations but traveling of a vehicle such as a automobile in which the driver is riding is controlled in guiding the traveling vehicle.
For realization of such an automatic guidance system, building of infrastructures including roads is required as well as providing special-purpose equipment in vehicles. Possible forms of roads on which automatic traveling is performed include one in which particular travel paths are set as automatic traveling sections in which only vehicles capable of complete automatic traveling can be made to travel, and one in which an automatic traveling section and a non-automatic traveling section in which vehicles travel ordinarily by being operated by drivers are set in parallel with each other. That is, even if an automatic guidance system is realized, automatic traveling of all vehicles in operation is not possible at an initial stage of implementation of the system or automatic traveling cannot be performed on some roads, and conventional sections in which vehicles are manually driven by drivers and vehicles driven by drivers in the conventional manner coexist. For this reason, the above-described forms of roads are conceivable.
Therefore, techniques for changeover between automatic traveling and non-automatic traveling are considered particularly important among techniques for realizing automatic traveling at an initial stage of implementation of an automatic guidance system. Techniques for changeover between automatic traveling and non-automatic traveling are known, which include a typical automatic operation control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-276690.
The conventional automatic operation control apparatus, however, requires a driver""s operation for changing the vehicle traveling mode from the automatic-drive traveling mode to the normal-drive traveling mode during automatic-drive traveling. If the driver misses a point at which changeover from automatic-drive traveling to normal-drive traveling should be made, there is a possibility that the vehicle cannot travel the route on which the vehicle should travel.
Also, it is thought that in the case where a driver previously sets points at which the vehicle traveling mode should be changed from automatic-drive traveling to normal-drive traveling, troublesome operations for setting of an exit point etc. are required.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic vehicle guidance system in which an automatic traveling section in which a vehicle travels can be easily registered by using the results of a route search performed by navigation when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section.
The above object of present invention can be achieved by an automatic vehicle guidance system of the present invention. The automatic vehicle system for guiding a vehicle which travels in an automatic traveling manner without being operated by a driver in an automatic traveling section which is an automatic traveling path is provided with: a control device for managing the automatic traveling section, and controlling the vehicle traveling in the automatic traveling section; an acquisition device for obtaining present position data indicating the present position of the vehicle, and destination data indicating a destination to be reached by the vehicle; a route search device for making a search for a travel route to the destination on the basis of the present position data and the destination data relating to the vehicle; and a registration device for registering the automatic traveling path which is included in the travel route if at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the travel route as a result of the route search, and the control device controls automatic traveling of the vehicle along the registered automatic traveling path to perform automatic guidance of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, if at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a travel route as a result of the route search for a travel route to the destination which is to be reached by the vehicle, the automatic traveling path to be used is registered and automatic traveling of the vehicle is controlled by a control apparatus along the automatic traveling path when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section, thereby performing automatic guidance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in the case where at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the traveling route for the vehicle, the automatic traveling path for automatic traveling of the vehicle can be registered without any troublesome operation at the time of entry into the automatic traveling section or exit from the automatic traveling section. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
Since the result of the search for the route to the destination is used at the time of setting of the automatic traveling path, the automatic traveling path can be registered with reliability.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: a re-search device for making at least a re-search for a travel route for the vehicle on the basis of the destination data while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, and if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
According to the present invention, if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
Accordingly, the automatic traveling path can be reregistered according to the re-search result, even if the section through which automatic traveling is performed is changed, for example, by exit point of the automatic traveling section is changed, as a result of a re-search, a change in registration can be easily made. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: when the registration device registers the automatic traveling path, it registers at least one of the identification data of the vehicle, entry point data indicating an entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and exit point data indicating an exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, when at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a result of a search for a vehicle traveling route, at least one of the vehicle identification data, the entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and the exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section is registered along with the automatic traveling path.
Accordingly, entry into the automatic traveling section and exit from the automatic traveling section when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section can be controlled with reliability.
Since each vehicle can be easily identified from the identification data, automatic traveling control can be correctly performed with respect to each vehicle, thus enabling management on the automatic traveling section to be performed smoothly.
In one aspect of the present invention, in a case where at least one of the entry point data and the exit point data is registered by the registration device, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: a receiving device for receiving arrival data indicating that the vehicle reaches at least one of the entry point and the exit point, and the control device controls at least one of starting and termination of automatic traveling of the vehicle on the basis of the arrival data.
According to the present invention, in a case where the controlled vehicle traveling in the automatic traveling section reaches the entry point or the exit point after the entry point data and the exit point data is registered by the registration device, if at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the travel route as a result of the route search, the control device controls starting or termination of automatic traveling of the vehicle.
Accordingly, entry into the automatic traveling section and exit from the automatic traveling section when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section can be controlled with reliability, thus enabling management on the automatic traveling section to be performed smoothly.
In one aspect of the present invention, in a case where at least one of the entry point data and the exit point data is registered by the registration device the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: a detection device for detecting at least one of changeover of the traveling mode from the automatic traveling to normal-drive traveling based on manual operations, and changeover of the traveling mode from the normal-drive traveling to the automatic traveling, and the control device controls at least one of starting and termination of automatic traveling of the vehicle when the detection device detects at least one of changeover of the traveling mode at the entry point, and changeover of the traveling mode at the exit point.
According to the present invention, starting or termination of automatic traveling is controlled when changeover of the traveling mode at the entry point or the exit point is detected.
Accordingly, if changeover of the traveling mode is detected when the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section or exits from the automatic traveling section, automatic traveling can be started or terminated. For example, if the traveling mode is not changed to normal-drive traveling after the completion of traveling through the automatic traveling section, the vehicle is not allowed to enter a normal-drive traveling path but made to turn aside into a parking area or the like. Thus, safety of the vehicle traveling in both automatic and non-automatic traveling sections can be ensured without requiring any troublesome operation.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: the detection device detects changeover of the traveling mode based on condition data of the driver who is operating the vehicle.
According to the present invention, it is possible to prevent the vehicle from exiting from the automatic traveling section into a non-automatic traveling section when the driver is unable to operate the vehicle, thus ensuring safety of the vehicle traveling in both automatic and non-automatic traveling sections.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: the condition data has bodily data indicating condition which is included at least one of an awake condition and an asleep condition of driver, and the detection device detects changeover of the traveling mode based on the bodily data.
According to the present invention, it is possible to prevent the vehicle from exiting from the automatic traveling section into a non-automatic traveling section when normal driving is not possible, thus ensuring safety of the vehicle traveling in both automatic and non-automatic traveling sections.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: the automatic traveling path registered by the registration device is previously registered before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, an automatic traveling path is set in advance before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, thereby enabling the vehicle to smoothly enter the automatic traveling section. In this manner, improved user support can be achieved.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: a navigation system for performing navigation of the vehicle, the navigation system is provided with the acquisition device and the route search device, and the registration device registers the automatic traveling path, which is included in the travel route as a result of the route search, by communicating with the navigation system.
According to the present invention, the navigation system obtains present position data and destination data of the vehicle, makes a route search, communicates with the registration device, and thereby registers an automatic traveling path through which the vehicle will travel in the automatic traveling section, thus enabling automatically guided traveling of the vehicle. In this case, some of navigation systems widely available can be used to construct the automatic guidance system.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance system is further provided with: the navigation system comprises an data server device fixedly installed, and a communication terminal device mounted on the vehicle and communicating with the data server device through a mobile communication network, the communication terminal device and the data server device communicate with each other to perform navigation of the vehicle, the data server device and the registration device communicate with each other to register the automatic traveling path which is included in the travel route as a result of the route search, and the control device performs automatic guidance of the vehicle traveling in the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, the above-described automatic guidance system can also be realized by using such a communication navigation system in which navigation of a vehicle is performed by communication between an data server apparatus and a communication terminal device.
The above object of present invention can be achieved by a control apparatus for an automatic vehicle guidance system for guiding a vehicle which travels in an automatic traveling manner without being operated by a driver in an automatic traveling section which is an automatic traveling path of the present invention. The control apparatus is provided with: a control device for managing the automatic traveling section and controlling the vehicle traveling in the automatic traveling section; a route data acquisition device for obtaining route data indicating a travel route to destination to be reached by the vehicle as a result of route search based on present position data of the vehicle, and destination data indicating a destination to be reached by the vehicle; and a registration device for registering the automatic traveling path which is included in the travel route if at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the travel route as a result of the route search, and the control device controls automatic traveling of the vehicle along the registered automatic traveling path to perform automatic guidance of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, if at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a travel route as a result of the route search for a travel route to the destination which is to be reached by the vehicle, the automatic traveling path to be used is registered and automatic traveling of the vehicle is controlled by a control apparatus along the automatic traveling path when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section, thereby performing automatic guidance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in the case where at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the traveling route for the vehicle, the automatic traveling path for automatic traveling of the vehicle can be registered without any troublesome operation at the time of entry into the automatic traveling section or exit from the automatic traveling section. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
Since the result of the search for the route to the destination is used at the time of setting of the automatic traveling path, the automatic traveling path can be registered with reliability.
In one aspect of the present invention, the control apparatus is further provided with: if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
According to the present invention, if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
Accordingly, the automatic traveling path can be reregistered according to the re-search result, even if the section through which automatic traveling is performed is changed, for example, by exit point of the automatic traveling section is changed, as a result of a re-search, a change in registration can be easily made. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
In one aspect of the present invention, the control apparatus is further provided with: when the registration device registers the automatic traveling path, it registers at least one of the identification data of the vehicle, entry point data indicating an entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and exit point data indicating an exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, when at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a result of a search for a vehicle traveling route, at least one of the vehicle identification data, the entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and the exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section is registered along with the automatic traveling path.
Accordingly, entry into the automatic traveling section and exit from the automatic traveling section when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section can be controlled with reliability.
Since each vehicle can be easily identified from the identification data, automatic traveling control can be correctly performed with respect to each vehicle, thus enabling management on the automatic traveling section to be performed smoothly.
In one aspect of the present invention, in a case where at least one of the entry point data and the exit point data is registered by the registration device, the control apparatus is further provided with: a receiving device for receiving arrival data indicating that the vehicle reaches at least one of the entry point and the exit point, the control device controls at least one of starting and termination of automatic traveling of the vehicle on the basis of the arrival data.
According to the present invention, in a case where the controlled vehicle traveling in the automatic traveling section reaches the entry point or the exit point after the entry point data and the exit point data is registered by the registration device if at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the travel route as a result of the route search, the control device controls starting or termination of automatic traveling of the vehicle.
Accordingly, entry into the automatic traveling section and exit from the automatic traveling section when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section can be controlled with reliability, thus enabling management on the automatic traveling section to be performed smoothly.
In one aspect of the present invention, in a case where at least one of the entry point data and the exit point data is registered by the registration device, the control apparatus is further provided with: a changeover data acquisition device obtains changeover data which includes at least one of data indicating changeover of the traveling mode from the automatic traveling to normal-drive traveling based on manual operations in the vehicle, and data indicating changeover of the traveling mode from the normal-drive traveling to the automatic traveling in the vehicle, the control device controls at least one of starting and termination of automatic traveling of the vehicle when the changeover data acquisition device obtains the changeover data.
According to the present invention, starting or termination of automatic traveling is controlled when changeover of the traveling mode at the entry point or the exit point is detected.
Accordingly, if changeover of the traveling mode is detected when the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section or exits from the automatic traveling section, automatic traveling can be started or terminated. For example, if the traveling mode is not changed to normal-drive traveling after the completion of traveling through the automatic traveling section, the vehicle is not allowed to enter a normal-drive traveling path but made to turn aside into a parking area or the like. Thus, safety of the vehicle traveling in both automatic and non-automatic traveling sections can be ensured without requiring any troublesome operation.
In one aspect of the present invention, the control apparatus is further provided with: the registration device registers the automatic traveling path previously before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, an automatic traveling path is set in advance before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, thereby enabling the vehicle to smoothly enter the automatic traveling section. In this manner, improved user support can be achieved.
The above object of present invention can be achieved by an automatic vehicle guidance method of the present invention. The automatic vehicle method, in which automatic guidance of a vehicle is performed by controlling traveling of the vehicle in an automatic traveling section which is a travel path on which the vehicle travels in an automatic traveling manner without being operated by a driver, is provided with: an acquisition process of obtaining present position data indicating the present position of the vehicle, and destination data indicating a destination to be reached by the vehicle; a route search process of making a search for a travel route to the destination on the basis of the present position data and the destination data relating to the vehicle; a registration process of registering the automatic traveling path which is included in the travel route if at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the travel route as a result of the route search; and an automatic guidance process of controlling automatic traveling of the vehicle along the registered automatic traveling path to perform automatic guidance of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, if at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a travel route as a result of the route search for a travel route to the destination which is to be reached by the vehicle, the automatic traveling path to be used is registered and automatic traveling of the vehicle is controlled along the automatic traveling path when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section, thereby performing automatic guidance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in the case where at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the traveling route for the vehicle, the automatic traveling path for automatic traveling of the vehicle can be registered without any troublesome operation at the time of entry into the automatic traveling section or exit from the automatic traveling section. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance method is further provided with: a re-search process of making at least a re-search for a travel route for the vehicle on the basis of the destination data while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, in the registration process, if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the automatic traveling path is reregistered on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
According to the present invention, if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
Accordingly, the automatic traveling path can be reregistered according to the re-search result, even if the section through which automatic traveling is performed is changed, for example, by exit point of the automatic traveling section is changed, as a result of a re-search, a change in registration can be easily made. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
Since the result of the search for the route to the destination is used at the time of setting of the automatic traveling path, the automatic traveling path can be registered with reliability.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance method is further provided with: in the registration process, when the automatic traveling path is registered, at least one of the identification data of the vehicle, entry point data indicating an entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and exit point data indicating an exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section is registered.
According to the present invention, when at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a result of a search for a vehicle traveling route, at least one of the vehicle identification data, the entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and the exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section is registered along with the automatic traveling path.
Accordingly, entry into the automatic traveling section and exit from the automatic traveling section when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section can be controlled with reliability.
Since each vehicle can be easily identified from the identification data, automatic traveling control can be correctly performed with respect to each vehicle, thus enabling management on the automatic traveling section to be performed smoothly.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance method is further provided with: the automatic traveling path registered in the registration process is previously registered before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, an automatic traveling path is set in advance before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, thereby enabling the vehicle to smoothly enter the automatic traveling section. In this manner, improved user support can be achieved.
The above object of present invention can be achieved by a data recorded medium of the present inversion automatic vehicle guidance system of the present invention wherein an automatic vehicle guidance program is recorded so as to be read by a computer, the computer included in an automatic vehicle guidance system for guiding a vehicle which travels in an automatic traveling manner without being operated by a driver in an automatic traveling section which is an automatic traveling path, the automatic vehicle guidance program causing the computer to function as: a control device manages the automatic traveling section and controls the vehicle traveling in the automatic traveling section; an acquisition device obtains present position data indicating the present position of the vehicle, and destination data indicating a destination to be reached by the vehicle; a route search device makes a search for a travel route to the destination on the basis of the present position data and the destination data relating to the vehicle; and a registration device registers the automatic traveling path which is included in the travel route if at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the travel route as a result of the route search; and an automatic guidance device controls automatic traveling of the vehicle along the registered automatic traveling path to perform automatic guidance of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, if at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a travel route as a result of the route search for a travel route to the destination which is to be reached by the vehicle, the automatic traveling path to be used is registered and automatic traveling of the vehicle is controlled by a control apparatus along the automatic traveling path when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section, thereby performing automatic guidance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in the case where at least part of the automatic traveling section is included in the traveling route for the vehicle, the automatic traveling path for automatic traveling of the vehicle can be registered without any troublesome operation at the time of entry into the automatic traveling section or exit from the automatic traveling section. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
Since the result of the search for the route to the destination is used at the time of setting of the automatic traveling path, the automatic traveling path can be registered with reliability.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance program causing the computer to function as: a re-search device makes at least a re-search for a travel route for the vehicle on the basis of the destination data while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section; and the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of a travel route to the destination set by the re-search if the travel route is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, if a travel route to the destination is set by the re-search while the vehicle is traveling in the automatic traveling section, the registration device reregisters the automatic traveling path on the basis of the travel route set by the re-search.
Accordingly, the automatic traveling path can be reregistered according to the re-search result, even if the section through which automatic traveling is performed is changed, for example, by exit point of the automatic traveling section is changed, as a result of a re-search, a change in registration can be easily made. Therefore, the operability for the user can be improved and improved user support can be ensured.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance program causing the computer to function as: when the registration device registers the automatic traveling path, it registers at least one of the identification data of the vehicle, entry point data indicating an entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and exit point data indicating an exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, when at least part of the automatic traveling section is used as a result of a search for a vehicle traveling route, at least one of the vehicle identification data, the entry point at which the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, and the exit point at which the vehicle exits from the automatic traveling section is registered along with the automatic traveling path.
Accordingly, entry into the automatic traveling section and exit from the automatic traveling section when the vehicle travels in the automatic traveling section can be controlled with reliability.
Since each vehicle can be easily identified from the identification data, automatic traveling control can be correctly performed with respect to each vehicle, thus enabling management on the automatic traveling section to be performed smoothly.
In one aspect of the present invention, the automatic vehicle guidance program causing the computer to function as: the registration device registers the registered automatic traveling path previously before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section.
According to the present invention, an automatic traveling path is set in advance before the vehicle enters the automatic traveling section, thereby enabling the vehicle to smoothly enter the automatic traveling section. In this manner, improved user support can be achieved.